Sammy Love
by littleaprilroses
Summary: Dean manages to piss of a witch and gets himself and Sam turned into animals. This gives a whole knew meaning to "fighting like cats and dogs". Fluff will ensue, but no intentional Wincest.


**Sammy Love**

**Me: Hey everyone, and how can I help you this fine day?  
**

**Dean: Well, and I'm just spit-balling here, but one would assume that they're here to read the stupid story. That's just _my_ opinion anways.  
**

**Me: *glares* Who the hell asked you anyways Dean?**

**Sam: Oh, c'mon you guys, knock it off.**

**Both: They started it! *points childishly at the other***

**Sam: Seriously, can you both just _try_ to not fight for the 30 seconds it takes to do this?**

**Both: No.**

**Sam: Very mature.  
**

**********Dean: Hey... wait a minuet! *just finishes reading* DUDE! She wrote a friggin'_ Sam/Dean _story!_  
_**

**Sam: *horrified* OH MY, GOD! What the _HELL_?**

**Me: It's not Wincest, I swear!**

**Dean: Oh, my ass! I mean listen to this! *opens mouth***

**Me: *smacks hand over it* _SHUSH! _NO SPOILERS! I swear on my life that its not Wincest! I know it looks that way but it's not really! Scouts honor!**

**Sam: You were a scout? *arches eyebrow***

**Me: Yea! I was a girl scout... So what? *huffs* I have to be a boy for it to count?**

**Dean: *sighs and shakes head* So this seriously isn't Wincest?**

**Me: I promise.**

**Sam: *sighs with him* Fine, we give you permission to continue your story.**

**Dean: _BUT! _*glares* If their is _any_ kissing of _any_ sort we are stopping you right in your perverted tracks!**

**********Me: Fair enough... _ONWARDS!_**

**Sam & Dean: *rolls their eyes*  
**

* * *

Dean let out a sad sigh. Today had not been a good day, well, a worse then usual day anyways. Word to the wise, apparently witches do not smile upon repetitively being hit on.

What? Don't look at him like that! Do you blame the car for getting in the accident?

No, you blame the pissy bitch driving it. Sam and him being the car in this situation and that bitch that thought human-animal transformation was a suitable punishment for some simple advances.

Apparently, turning him into a fricken German Sheppard is comeuppance for that!

Looking over at his younger brother he grimaced at the sight. To anyone else it would have looked just like a cat frustrated cat.

But Dean knew the truth behind it. That cat just happened to be his annoying little brother. Sometimes he honestly thought God did these things just to piss him off personally…

'_You just HAD to keep instigating with the damn witch, didn't you, Casanova?' _The younger sibling hissed at him.

Narrowing his eyes on Sam, he growled back, '_Eat me, bitch! I said I'd figure out how to switch us back as soon as possible so shut the hell up!'_

Sam narrowed his eyes, causing Dean to involuntarily shiver. Cat's had always creeped the hell out of him, and Sam and his glowing cat-eyed glare wasn't helping.

_'Jesus, dude, would you stop looking at me like that! I said I was sorry didn't I?' _Dean huffed out.

Staring at his currently canine brother, he snapped back _'Well that's just peachy! Now how about you get your doggy ass off my bed and come help me brainstorm on how to fix this.'_

Dean let out a defeated sigh and hopped down off the bed.

Walking over to Sam, he sighed and looked down at the spell book he had managed to paw open. _'So what have you got so far?' _Dean questioned the chocolate brown tabby.

Letting out a weary sigh, Sam answered, _'Well I've basically figured out what spell she used to transform us…' _Sam explained.

'_Apparently, the spell is only supposed to last for a short time period. So if I'm translating right we should be back to normal by 8:30a.m tomorrow.' _Sam finished, letting another frustrated sigh escape.

'_Did you try calling Cass? Maybe he can end the spell earlier then that.' _Dean offered with sudden hope.

Sam stared at him in disbelief, then sneered sarcastically, _'OH, right! Why didn't I think of that before, silly me? Here, let me just get out my angel pager and call him right down her- OH WAIT! _Sam hissed, '_I don't have that do I?'_

Dean pouted a little and whined sadly at being scolded, hanging his head.

'_You don't have to yell at me you know…I'm just trying to help.' _He saw a flash of regret and guilt pass through Sam's and he sighed '_Look Dean, I'm sorry for snapping. We just have a crap load of bull going on right now and this little adventure isn't helping.'_

Dean felt better, but apparently his face didn't express feeling.

Reason being 'cause suddenly a soft, furry body was rubbing up against his in a soothing manner in obvious attempt to lighten his spirits.

Eyes widening comically, Dean knew he should push Sam away and scold him for breaking his universal 'no chick-flick moments' rule.

But honestly? He couldn't find it in himself to give a damn. Letting out a happy sigh, Dean gently nuzzled the smaller being –one thing that he was happy about. Finally he was bigger! - After a moment, Dean finally nudged the smaller figure away.

Smirking down at the younger brother in amusement, Dean chuckled, _'Awwww, does Sammy wuv his big brother?' _Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, '_Fine, I'll remember that next time when I even consider being nice to you, jerk.'_

Dean just chuckled and softly pushed his younger brother's head with his paw.

'_Whatever you say, bitch. Or should I say pussy?' _Dean let out a barking laugh when Sam snapped his head in his direction and hissed indignantly at the comment.

'_Bite me, dude!' _Dean gave him a sly grin before lightly nipping at Sam.

Sam jumped in surprise before his fur puffed up like a blow fish. _'OH MY, GOD!' _Dean laughed at the top of his lungs before collapsing on his side in laughter.

If fur wasn't covering his face Dean would have saw the furious blush that rushed across his face.

'_That's it jackass, you're going down!' _Sam yowled before launching himself onto Dean. They rolled around on the floor nipping and scratching at each other.

Not hard enough to do any serious damage, but enough to attempt at establishing dominance. _'Oh, you are so going down, Sammy!' _Dean growled out.

Sam scoffed at him and was about to make a witty comeback when suddenly Dean accidentally slammed into the kitchen table, knocking a glass of water that he had been drinking just before the transformation.

Sam let out the loudest screech of disdain Dean had ever heard as soon as the full glass of water hit him.

The fighting stopped immediately and Dean went into protective brother overdrive and was suddenly searching the smaller being for any signs of major injuries.

_'Sam? SAMMY? You OK little brother?' _Dean demanded the shivering, soaking wet creature below him.

Sam just let out a pathetic whimper before looking up at him with the sadist puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

Dammit, cats shouldn't be able to make puppy dog eyes! '_Dean… I'm c-cold…' _Sam sniffled miserably, trying weakly to lick himself as he started to curl up into a tight ball.

Feeling his gut clench, Dean's dog instincts suddenly took over before he had a chance to realize it.

Using his mouth, he picked up Sam by the scruff of his drenched neck, slightly surprised at the fact that he didn't protest the act. Walking over to the bed, he gracefully jumped up onto it.

He made sure not to joust Sam to much during this, before gently lying him down so that he was spread out before him. Lying down on his tummy, Dean let dog brain take over and went to town.

His tongue was suddenly all over Sam, licking intently at the drenched patches of fur.

Sam again surprisingly did not protest the act, and after a few moments Dean actually heard him start to purr and softly.

The little bitch was enjoying this! Dean couldn't help but smile when Sam stretched his head back, exposing his drenched neck.

He started intently licking the younger brother's exposed neck, licking softer around the vein that allowed him to feel his brother's heart beat.

_Well isn't someone on cloud 9, _he thought smugly to himself, and after a moment managing to lick away all remaining droplets of water he could get at.

Finally pulling his tongue away, Dean noted the fact that Sam let out a whine of annoyance and looked up at him with slightly opened eyes that demanded, '_Why the heck did you stop?'_

Dean just grinned down to him with cockily. _'Did little brother enjoy his tongue bath?' _Dean questioned jokingly.

Sam suddenly had the common decency to look unbelievably embarrassed and slightly mortified. _'The hell man! Why did you lick me?' _Sam demanded, trying to squirm out from under Dean's body, but to no avail.

Dean snorted, '_Oh don't even dude. I was just drying you off and besides you know you liked it. The purr never lies…' _Dean snickered, before curling his body around the smaller brother.

Sam sighed and finally gave up trying to escape his brother and just gave in. Snuggling into his older brother, Sam rested his head on the older man's paw and closed his eyes.

Dean watched him in silent happiness as he watched him start to drift off to sleep. Curling his body protectively around Sam's, he was about 10 seconds from passing out when suddenly a thought occurred to him.

'_Hey Sam?...' _Dean questioned softly. Opening one sleepy eye, the younger hunter questioned, _'What?'_

Staring at him seriously, Dean answered _'We never speak of this again, agreed?'_

Sam nodded in instant agreement, '_Agreed' _he chuckled softly before closing his eye again and escaping into unconsciousness.

Dean smiled slightly, before gently lying his head next to Sam's and drifting off into his first peaceful night of sleep in weeks…

**_The next morning…_**

Dean awoke with a start, noting how unbelievably comfortable he was. Looking quickly down he let out a shout of glee when his eyes met skin.

_YES! I'm back to normal. _He thought to himself happily. Suddenly, a body shifted against his front, and with a small groan wiggled back up against him and molding their body's tougher.

Dean's senses flashed on and he let out a horrified gasp. _OH MY GOD, I'M BIG SPOONING MY NAKED BABY BROTHER AND I'M NAKED TOO!_

"_DUDE!_" Dean squealed before launching himself out of the bed and grabbing the sheet to cover himself.

Obviously shocked, Sam rocked up at the sudden explosion of noise. "Dean?" He called out worriedly, sleep, confusion and alertness in his voice.

It took him a moment but when confused brown eyes met horrified hazel one's it didn't take Sam long to figure out what happened.

Eyes mirroring his own shock Sam threw himself off the bed, but forgetting to grab a pillow to cover a certain appendage…

"Seriously dude! Cover up, Jesus!" Dean shouted, covering his eyes with his arm and holding tighter onto the sheet.

Realizing his mistake Sam had jerked his arm's over in attempt to grab a pillow but ending up loosing his balance.

Sam let out a small shriek as he fell managing to knock over yet another large glass of water that he had left on his bed stand –Jesus, what was he a fricken dolphin?-before falling over and showering himself in the lukewarm liquid.

Cat antipathy's obviously still intact, Sam whined pitifully, "_D-Deeeeeeaaaannn!"_

At that moment all past thoughts were gone besides assisting his little brother.

Gracefully launching himself over the bed, Dean landed directly on top of Sam all modestly of their current position forgotten and started to instinctively lick away the undesired liquid.

Sam reflexively started to purr under the soothing rain Dean's tongue against his skin. Nether realized took into consideration of the fact that they were no longer animals.

Dean had managed to lick away the water that had covered Sam's chest and gently nudged Sam's chin with a soft _woof_, indicating that he now needed to give him access to his neck.

Sam was more then happy to comply, eyes shut lazily has he stretched his neck out as much as possibly, allowing the older sibling complete access to the wetted skin.

Dean bent his head forward and started in on the wet skin, lapping away any water he could find. Sam continued to purr loudly and pleasantly under the assault on his neck, spread-eagle under his older brother.

Dean currently had him pinned down to insure that Sam didn't move too much during his grooming and after another moment he managed to successfully lick off all the undesired water from his younger brother.

Dean let out a happy huff , pleased with his success and started to affectionately nuzzle the pulsing vein that was clearest on Sam's exposed neck.

Sam's purr was deafening now, his entire body vibrating with the pleasant feeling of safety and love his brother was showering him in.

Sam then followed in Dean's steps and started to nuzzle his own face into the opposite side of his brother's neck.

"Love you D'e…Love you so much big brother..." He muffled out softly into his brother's neck, purring affectionately into the warm, comforting skin.

Dean's eyes snapped open, a sudden wave of realization smacking him in the face, "Oh my GOD Sam!" Dean shouted wrenching his head back in disbelief.

Sam let out a loud whine at the sudden loss of affectionate contact.

He stared incredulously down at the disdained brother. "Dude, I just_ LICKED_ you dry, we're _NAKED,_ NUZZLING and I'm ON TOP OF YOU!"

Sam's eyes widened, the purr dying in his chest and he let out a loud yelp of realization before pushing his brother off the top of him and launching himself under the covers.

"JESUS DEAN! It was one thing when I was a CAT but NOW?" Dean jumped to his defense, "HEY! I was just trying to dry you pansy ass off!" Dean went on.

"And it's not my fault that the saying "A cat always lands on its feet" doesn't apply to you! Maybe if you weren't such a klutz then I wouldn't need to tongue dry you!" he finished in a huff.

Sam just rolled his eyes before reaching over to the side of the bed and picking up his pair of pants that were pooled on the side of the bed.

Pulling them on, he buttoned them up before crawling out of the bed, "Whatever you say dude, you nuzzled me first!" Dean just snorted; catching the pair of jeans Sam threw at him and pulled them on.

Buttoning the jeans, he continued, "Oh shut up, man. I wasn't in my right of mind at the time." He stood up and rubbed his face thoroughly before going on, "We will NEVER, speak of this again!"

He insisted to Sam, who just finished pulling on his red t-shirt from the day before. "Totally and 100% agreed." Sam answered without hesitation before tossing Dean his black t-shirt.

Dean pulled it on and sighed, "This has been one _seriously _messed up weekend, dude." He muttered unhappily to himself.

"Tell me about it…" Sam sighed in unanimity.

**********_the end just sounds so cliché doesn't it?... :)_**

**********_Please R&R People! :D_**


End file.
